Mon ange gardien -OS-
by Shana1994
Summary: OS- Quand Beckett est en retard au travail... il n'en faut pas moins pour inquieter son écrivain! Caskett of course!


**Bonjour à tous!Je viens de retrouver cet OS dans mon ordi...**

**Honnêtement je ne sais plus vraiment ce que j'ai écrit ! xD**

**Alors je vous laisse le découvrir et moi je vais faire pareil ! x)**

**Bonne lecture (en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop mauvais !^^')**

...psst je l'ai un peu relu et je m'en souviens! xD On peut le situer dans la saison 4!

* * *

**Mon ange gardien**

New-York, 3:25AM. Les seules sources de lumière dans cette sombre nuit étaient les pièces encore éclairées de ces quelques new-yorkais qui ne dormaient toujours pas...  
Il y en avait cependant une qui semblait briller plus que les autres...

~~  
C'est en chantonnant que Castle arriva au commissariat ce matin-là. Toujours avec ces deux cafés à la main, il se demandait comment se déroulerait la journée qui commençait à peine...

Le 'ding' de l'ascenseur retenti et il pénétra en souriant dans la pièce. Il était venu plus tôt ce jour-là, sans aucune raison il avait réussi à se lever de bonne heure. Comme à son habitude il déposa la tasse de café brûlant sur le bureau de sa muse et releva les yeux vers son fauteuil qui était étrangement vide...  
Il regarda furtivement sa montre... 7h18.

_"Le mythe de la détective qui travaille déjà alors que d'autres se réveillent à peine vient de s'effondrer !"_ se lança-t-il a lui-même en souriant._  
__"Autant en profiter! Aujourd'hui ce sera moi le lieutenant de police! Mwahaha ! "_

Profitant du peu de personne présente, Il joignit le geste à la parole et s'installa sur le trône de sa muse en arborant un air ultra sérieux et en faisant mine de taper sur l'ordinateur.  
Sa petite mascarade l'occupa pendant 10 bonnes minutes quand ses yeux commencèrent piquer... Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se lever tôt...  
Et c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il s'assoupit quelques secondes plus tard...  
_  
__"Castle... CASTLE!"_

L'écrivain fit un volt face et se retrouva par terre, sur les fesses, avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi.  
Un rire qu'il connaissait bien le ramena sur terre.

_"Salut Bro'! Désolé pour le réveil brutal mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui le fasse que Beckett!"_

Castle leva ses yeux encore remplis de sommeil vers son ami:  
_"salut Espo! C'est gentil mais est-ce que tu pourras être plus doux la prochaine fois?"  
"Eh! Soit déjà heureux que je sois arrivé avant Beckett!"_

Tandis que Castle émergeait tout en restant assit sur le sol, Esposito prenait la direction de son bureau quand il fut interpellé par l'écrivain qui peinait à se relever.

_"Il est qu'elle heure au fait ?"  
"Hum environ 9h15! Pourquoi?"  
"Déjà! Et comment se fait-il que Beckett ne soit toujours pas arrivée ?"  
"Bah, il n'y a pas d'enquête en cours la paperasse est plus ou moins à jour, elle peut se permettre d'arriver plus tard aujourd'hui, non?"  
"Moui mais bon... " _Castle bougonnait dans sa barbe en même temps qu'il s'installait sur sa chaise.  
_"Allons Castle! Elle va arriver ! Même Ryan n'est pas encore la!"  
"Mais c'est un mythe qui s'effondre !"_

Espo soupira et lui lança sans cacher son sourire:  
_" les fois où tu arrives tôt sont aussi exceptionnelles que celles où Beckett arrive tard!"  
"Très drôle!"  
"Il n'empêche que c'est une sacré coïncidence!"_

Castle fit la moue devant l'air vainqueur du policier. Il cessa immédiatement de le toiser pour porter son attention sur l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir.  
Tout espoir disparu lorsque l'écrivain reconnu son autre ami, le détective Ryan, pénétrer dans la salle.  
Devant sa mine déconfite, Ryan lança un regard interrogateur à Esposito qui riait devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

_"qu'est-ce qu'il a Castle?"_ lança le nouveau venu en direction de l'hispanique._  
__"Oh rien tu n'es pas assez féminine pour lui je suppose!"_

Devant l'air perdu de son ami et la moue de l'écrivain, Esposito ne put s'empêcher de rire de plus belle. Il se calma très rapidement quand il aperçut Gates passer les portes de l'ascenseur.

Alors que le capitaine s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son bureau, elle se retourna et lança un regard noir à l'écrivain avant de porter son attention sur les détectives :  
_  
__"La détective Beckett ne sera pas présente aujourd'hui, elle est souffrante."_

Les deux policiers acquiescèrent en silence mais, même face au ton sec qu'avait employé le commissaire, Castle ne put s'empêcher de demander:

_"Elle a quoi? C'est grave?"_  
En l'entendant, Gates se retourna face à l'écrivain et lui répondit:  
_"Elle a juste parlé d'un rhume, rien de méchant, mais... J'y pense... Sachant que le sujet de vos recherches n'est pas la aujourd'hui, vous n'avez donc rien à faire ici! Je vous laisse 10minutes pour déguerpir et en vitesse!"_

Sur ces mots, la capitaine s'enferma dans son bureau laissant les garçons seuls. Castle s'exclama :_  
__"Rooooh mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là? Pour la patronne?"  
"Ben... C'est ce qu'elle est après tout!"_ lui avait répondu doucement les deux policiers.

Castle refit sa moue boudeuse puis profita pleinement de ses 10min pour discuter avec les gars. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un regard noir foudroyant traverse la vitre du bureau de Gates et vienne glacer le sang de Castle. Sur ce il décida qu'il était peut-être temps de s'éclipser et vite!

Il faisait plutôt frai dehors mais l'écrivain décida de se promener un peu, après tout, il n'avait plus rien à faire de sa journée alors...  
Et c'est sans vraiment y faire attention qu'il se retrouva au pied de l'immeuble du lieutenant de son cœur. Hésitant un instant, il se décida à monter pour lui rendre visite et prendre de ses nouvelles... À vrai dire, il était plutôt étonné qu'une travailleuse aussi acharnée que sa muse loupe une journée de travail à cause d'un "simple" rhume...  
C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il frappa à la porte.

Après 5 minutes sans réponse, l'écrivain s'apprêtait à partir quand il crut entendre un son venant de l'autre côté de la porte... Son imagination débordante devait sûrement lui jouer un tour...  
Il hésita un instant puis décida d'appeler la détective, peut-être était-elle partie chez le médecin et ne tarderait pas à rentrer?

Première sonnerie, deuxième... Aucune réponse... Le plus bizarre n'était pas l'absence de réponse mais plutôt la sonnerie qui retentissait à travers la porte...  
Si le lieutenant se trouvait chez elle, pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas?  
Il n'en fallu pas plus pour inquiéter Castle...  
L'hypothèse selon laquelle elle aurait pu tout simplement oublier son cellulaire à son appartement ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit... Pour lui, le plus important était de savoir où se situait sa muse et surtout comment elle allait...

Après avoir tenté plusieurs fois le coup du portable, il se résigna et décida d'aller demander au gardien de lui ouvrir l'appartement de Kate, il trouverait sûrement une raison potable expliquant le pourquoi du comment en descendant!

Après s'être torturé l'esprit dans la cage d'escalier, il se retrouva devant la porte du gardien sans avoir trouvé l'excuse qui conviendrait...  
Alors qu'il essayait de s'éclipser discrètement, le concierge sortit et l'accueilli avec un grand sourire:  
_  
__"Bonjour monsieur l'écrivain! Vous venez rendre visite à mademoiselle Beckett?"  
"Ah euh oui, mais... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit là..."  
"Oh je pense que oui je ne l'ai pas vue partir aujourd'hui! Elle doit être en congé parce que sinon elle serait déjà partie au travail depuis belle lurette!"_

Alors que le gardien riait, Castle s'inquiétait de plus en plus...

_"Justement, est-ce que ça paraîtrait bizarre si je vous demandais de m'ouvrir sa porte?"_

L'homme le dévisagea et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre il lui répondit:

_"En effet, c'est même très suspect... Mais, vous êtes bien celui qui l'avait sauvé de son ancien appartement?"  
"Euh... Oui... Celui qui avait explosé, pourquoi?"_ L'écrivain avait arqué un sourcil a cette question, que le concierge en sache autant était suspect… Beckett n'était pas du genre à étaler sa vie sur la place publique…_  
__"Bon, je pense que je peux vous laisser rentrer!"  
"Sérieusement? Je ne dois même pas signer de papier ou je ne sais quoi? On a le droit de rentrer comme ça chez les gens?"  
"Ola ola on se calme! Vous vouliez rentrer non?"  
"Oui mais... Je ne pensais pas qu'il suffisait de demander!"_

Devant l'air confus de l'écrivain, le gardien se sentit obligé d'expliquer ses dires… _  
__"Oh! Ne vous inquiétez pas! Votre cas est spécial! Je ne laisse pas rentrer n'importe qui n'importe où!"  
"Spécial vous dites? C'est mon charme vous voulez dire!"  
"Non, je dirais plutôt que c'est une décharge rédigée de la main de Mademoiselle Beckett qui stipule que si un certain __'écrivain du nom de Richard Castle demandait à entrer chez [elle] sans qu'[elle] ne soit présente, il faudra le laisser faire, parce qu'il peut être utile et parce que, s''il rentre sans bonne raison il s'engage à recevoir une balle entre les deux yeux au retour de la propriétaire..'__ je pense que c'est assez clair non?"_  
Castle dégluti difficilement, prononça doucement un _"paix à mon âme..."_ puis reportant son attention sur le gardien qui riait sous cape, prononça un timide:  
_"bon ben... On y va... Ce fut une joie de vous avoir connu..."_

Le gardien rit franchement et invita Castle à le suivre dans les escaliers puis dans le couloir qui avait un air de couloir de la mort pour l'écrivain...  
Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, le concierge bifurqua et tendit les clefs à Castle. La seule explication qui put entendre fut:_  
__"veuillez m'excuser mais je ne veux pas assister à un meurtre en direct!"_  
_**  
Castle était à présent seul face à la porte et... Face à son destin...  
Fallait-il rentrer et mourir?  
S'abstenir et vivre?**_

Castle ne préféra même pas réfléchir à la question et inséra lentement mais sûrement la clef dans la serrure.  
Après tout, si elle n'était pas chez elle, il lui suffirait de tout refermer comme il avait trouvé, et en trouvant un moyen de garder le concierge dans le secret, Beckett n'en saura jamais rien! Il pourra ainsi continuer à vivre dans ce monde...  
Une fois rassuré sur son compte Castle se décida à appuyer sur la poignée de porte...

Quand il pénétra dans l'appartement, il prit soin de refermer derrière lui, "_au cas où la détective reviendrait sans prévenir"...  
_Une fois chose faite, il passa à l'inspection de la pièce... Elle était plongée dans le noir, les volets étaient encore tous fermés, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie apparente... Voyant sa mort par balle se rapprocher de plus en plus vite, il décida de vite repartir, comme si de rien n'était...  
Alors qu'il avait presque atteint la porte, il crut entendre à nouveau le bruit qui l'avait poussé à rester un peu plus tôt...  
Le bruit était cette fois ci beaucoup plus net, il était certain qu'il provenait de la chambre de la détective...  
Il s'approcha de la pièce convoitée sur la pointe des pieds, façon panthère rose, et avec toutes les précautions du monde il poussa la porte de la chambre. Et c'est là qu'il l'aperçue...

Il resta bien une dizaine de minutes à l'observer... Elle paraissait dormir paisiblement, enveloppée dans ses couvertures... Soudain, un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers le volet vint titiller le front de la jeune femme...

En une fraction de seconde, l'écrivain remarqua que le visage de la détective était bizarre, il brillait sous l'effet du rayon de lumière...  
Il décida de s'approcher de plus près pour être sûr de lui et c'est ce qu'il fit, lentement et sans faire le moindre bruit...  
Quand il se retrouva à moins d'un mètre d'elle un cri d'effroi lui échappa:

_"Kate! Mais vous êtes en nage! Vous allez attraper la mort si vous restez dans vos draps trempés!"_

À peine eu-t-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se saisit du corps immobile qui lui faisait face.

_"Mais vous êtes brûlante lieutenant!"_

Tout en cherchant une couverture des yeux, Castle transporta la détective sur le canapé, à côté duquel il trouva le fameux tissu. Il déposa et enveloppa délicatement la jeune femme sur le canapé.

Alors que Beckett s'enroulait dans la couverture et avait l'air de se tordre de douleur, l'écrivain s'activait dans toutes les pièces, on avait l'impression qu'il était partout à la fois, dans la cuisine préparant un verre d'eau avec l'Aspirine qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle de bain, dans la chambre de la jeune femme à changer les draps et bien sur ses yeux étaient restés dans le salon, à veiller d'un tendre regard sur sa muse...  
En un instant, l'appartement était passé de calme, sans vie à lumineux et plus que vivant!

En venant récupérer sa précieuse amie, l'écrivain ne put se résoudre à la laisser dans ses habits trempés de sueur...  
Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida que quitte à mourir à son réveil, autant avoir été utile jusqu'au bout!  
Alors qu'il avait entrepris de retirer le large t-shirt qui collait au corps de la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, non qu'il ne veuille pas l'observer, il en rêvait depuis si longtemps... Mais par respect pour celle qui avait une si grande place dans son cœur, il ne porta pas une seule fois son regard sur le corps dénudé qu'il tenait délicatement contre lui... Il connaissait bien trop la pudeur de la jeune femme pour oser lui faire cet affront...  
Seul inconvénient de ne pas avoir la complète possession de ses sens, changer la détective lui avait pris beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru... malgré toutes les précautions qu'il prenait, il lui arrivait de la faire bouger un peu trop brusquement dans ses bras... Pourtant, à aucun moment la jeune femme n'avait semblé se réveiller...  
Une fois qu'elle fut enfin changée et au sec, Castle l'a repris dans les bras et l'observa tout attendri devant son air si paisible au creux de ses mains... Une grimace de douleur apparu soudainement sur son visage pourtant si apaisé auparavant... L'écrivain se décida à la glisser dans son lit ou elle serait plus à l'aise pour se reposer et reprendre des forces...  
A peine eu-t-elle retrouvé ses couvertures, que la jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle lui paraissait alors si petite dans ce si grand lit...  
Son air plus calme le rassura et il prit le temps de l'observer encore quelques minutes, et enfin il se décida à retourner dans le salon... mais, tout en laissant la porte de sa chambre entrouverte pour entendre le moindre bruit suspect et pouvoir agir rapidement si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit...

Avant de s'installer dans le canapé, Castle parcourra rapidement la bibliothèque de la détective avant de finalement saisir un livre au hasard...  
Il sourit bêtement en regardant la couverture... Un des siens..."Storm's Last Stand" ... Le livre était en très bon état, non pas qu'il n'avait pas été lu, bien au contraire... Il semblait avoir été lu une multitude de fois, pourtant, il paraissait comme neuf...

L'écrivain souriait en s'imaginant sa muse en train de lire un de ses livres...

Pour mettre un terme à son imagination fertile qui commençait à trop s'emballer à son goût, l'écrivain se décida à ouvrir le livre...

Ce qu'il y vit le surprit... Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela... Une grande partie des marges était noircie d'annotations au crayon gris... Il en déduit que la détective essayait de résoudre les meurtres en même temps que Storm!  
Cela le fit sourire et il se promit que dans le prochain Nikki, ce ne sera pas vers la moitié du roman qu'elle trouvera l'assassin, au contraire! Il rendra l'enquête si complexe qu'il lui faudra arriver jusqu'à la résolution finale pour confirmer ses soupçons ou même pour trouver le meurtrier!

Alors que son cerveau armé de son imagination légendaire commençait déjà à réfléchir sur le meurtre parfait, il crut entendre des balbutiements provenant de la chambre du lieutenant...

Par prévention il passa discrètement la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et se contenta de l'observer tout attendrit pendant un petit moment avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit...

Après seulement cinq petites secondes à la regarder, l'écrivain compris que son sommeil n'était pas si paisible qu'il en avait l'air aux premiers abords...  
Malgré son air calme, son sommeil était agité, elle gémissait doucement, comme si elle se retenait inconsciemment de crier...  
Ses petits gémissement mirent la puce à l'oreille de Castle et il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il se précipite dans sa chambre et s'approche rapidement de sa muse pour s'enquérir de son état de santé.  
Arrivé à sa hauteur, il put remarquer que bien qu'elle ne criait pas, la voir gesticuler pour finalement se recroqueviller encore plus sur elle-même, était la preuve que la jeune femme faisait en ce moment même un terrible cauchemar... D'autant plus terrible qu'il remarqua qu'elle transpirait et tremblait comme une feuille... De plus, tout son visage était rougit à cause de la forte fièvre contre laquelle elle se débattait...  
Castle de précipita dans la salle de bain pour humidifier un gant qu'il s'empressa de déposer et de maintenir sur le front de la détective en espérant que sa fièvre tomberait ainsi plus rapidement...  
Après avoir renouvelé la manœuvre plusieurs fois, la température semblait être retombée autour de la moyenne. Pourtant, la jeune femme semblait toujours se débattre, sans cesse...

Castle s'inquiétait de plus en plus, il allait être à court d'idée pour soulager sa dulcinée... Alors qu'il réfléchissait et se demandait s'il devait ou non appeler Lanie, il se rendit compte que sa main s'était d'elle-même permise de caresser les cheveux de la jeune femme... Il rougit légèrement mais ne profita pas plus de la situation et retira doucement sa main de la tête de Kate.  
À peine l'eut-il retirée, qu'il remarqua que les tremblements du corps qui se trouvait face à lui redoublèrent de plus belle...  
Une hypothèse folle lui traversa alors l'esprit... Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, la jeune femme recherchait du réconfort et de la protection, un lieu où elle sera en sécurité...  
Prenant son courage à deux main, l'écrivain fit le tour du grand lit et, retirant ses chaussures, se glissa sous les couettes à côté de la détective...  
Une fraction de seconde plus tard et sans s'en être rendu compte, il trouva le lieutenant réfugiée au creux de ses bras...

Sa folle théorie n'était finalement pas si mauvaise... D'autant plus que la jeune femme semblait beaucoup plus calme depuis qu'elle était lovée contre lui...  
Castle entreprit de continuer les lents va et viens que sa main avait commencé à faire dans ses cheveux quelques minutes plus tôt... Peut-être que ce contact permettrait à Kate de se sentir plus rassurée...  
Après une trentaine de minutes à s'assurer que le lieutenant dormait sereinement et à point fermé, l'écrivain s'endormit à son tour, tout à côté de sa si chère muse...

~~~  
Le jour pointait le bout du nez, et quelques rayons éparses venaient s'échouer sur le visage de la jeune femme encore enroulée dans ses couvertures... Un frisson la parcourue et elle se redressa d'un coup, sûrement trop rapidement puisqu'elle dû rapidement se rallonger à cause de sa tête qui tournait ...

Après quelques minutes passée à retrouver ses esprits, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait froid... Pourtant jusqu'à maintenant, elle était bien restée emmitouflée dans ses couettes mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de grelotter... Après une minute de réflexion, elle se rendit compte que cela faisait presque 48h qu'elle n'avait rien avalé... À tous les coups, son corps était trop faible pour réussir à conserver une chaleur corporelle décente...

Pour se rassurer, elle porta sa main contre son front, et s'aperçut que sa température était retombée. Heureuse, le lieutenant se releva, lentement cette fois ci, et arqua un sourcil en regardant son lit.

_"Je n'avais pas ces draps-là hier? Non? Et puis je n'aurais jamais mis une housse et une couette dépareillée ..."_

Mettant sa remarque sur le compte de la fatigue, elle se glissa doucement hors du lit et s'assit quelques instants sur le rebord de celui-ci.  
Apercevant alors les habits qu'elle portait, cette fois-ci, elle en était sûre, elle devenait folle…

Elle portait un large T-shirt bleu marine marqué de grosses lettres blanches formant le mot : « NYPD » … Elle ne dormait pourtant jamais avec… Ce qui voulait dire que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait changée… A cette pensée, la jeune femme rougit légèrement…

Décidant que se torturer le cerveau de si bon matin ne l'aiderait pas à retrouver des forces, le lieutenant se releva lentement et se dirigea vers la cuisine… Elle stoppa net au milieu du salon et fit quelques pas en arrière pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé en passant devant la salle de bain…

Effectivement, elle n'avait pas perdu toute sa tête, au milieu de la pièce trônait l'étendoir sur lequel reposait ses draps et ses vêtements de la veille… A ce qu'elle savait, les machines ne se faisaient pas toutes seules….

Qui avait pu faire ça ?

Son père ? Il ne savait même pas qu'elle était malade et savait encore moins se servir du lave-linge…

Lanie ? Peu probable, sinon, non seulement elle l'aurait retrouvée endormie au pied du lit, mais surtout, ses draps auraient été assortis…

Les gars ? Impossible qu'ils s'invitent comme ça chez leur patronne…

Il ne restait donc plus que Castle… Elle se l'imaginait très bien inventer une excuse pour que le gardien lui ouvre la porte, même s'il n'en aurait pas vraiment eu besoin… Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas resté ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, perdue dans son raisonnement, Kate était enfin arrivée dans la cuisine où un délicat parfum vint lui titiller les narines… Elle n'eut même pas le temps de deviner de quels aliments il s'agissait que son ventre gargouilla bruyamment…

La détective s'approcha de la table ou elle découvrit un plateau repas bien garni, avec gaufres, tartines, jus d'oranges et café brûlant… Brûlant ? Son bienfaiteur ne devait donc pas être bien loin !

Elle délaissa immédiatement les divers mets et se précipita sur sa porte d'entrée, couru dans le couloir en hurlant le nom de Castle…

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint si ce n'est les plaintes des voisins qu'elle venait d'arracher des bras de Morphée…

Après cinq minutes à attendre dans le couloir, elle se résigna et regagna la cuisine.

Alors qu'elle s'installait sur un tabouret, elle remarqua un petit mot glissé sous sa tasse de café qui avait tiédit depuis son excursion dans le couloir.

Elle put lire dessus :

_"Le passage éclair de ton ange gardien qui tient quand même à sa vie…" _

Souriant malgré elle, un petit rire lui échappa alors qu'elle s'imaginait son écrivain se demandant à quelle sauce il allait être mangé…

Alors qu'elle s'installait devant le copieux petit déjeuner, elle saisit son téléphone portable qui venait de sonner. Ce qu'elle y lu lui arracha un sourire :

"Besoin d'un bisou magique pour guérir ses petits bobos? Je les fais très bien! Alexis est la preuve vivante qu'ils sont très efficaces! :D "

Sans plus attendre, ce fut à son tour de rédiger un sms, le tout en engouffrant une gaufre moelleuse et savoureuse dans sa bouche…

"Non, merci, vous arrivez trop tard, un gentil ange gardien s'est déjà occupé de moi! ;-) "

La réponse de l'écrivain ne se fit pas attendre :

"Qui c'est? C'est Joséphine? Comme à la TV ? "

Décidant de jouer un peu avec lui, le lieutenant opta pour une réponse courte spécialement pour le faire marronner :

"Secret!"

L'écrivain ne marchait pas, il courait ! Pourtant, il était totalement conscient que la jeune femme se jouait de lui…

"Vous ne voulez pas me dire? T_T "

Continuant sur sa lancée, Kate fit durer le plaisir, pour voir jusqu'où il tiendrait…

"C'est un secret Castle! "

Alors qu'il était assis devant son comptoir, Castle commençait à faire des bons sur sa chaise, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un soupir à Alexis et un hochement de tête à Martha… Son impatience ne changera donc jamais…

"Eh alors! Je sais tenir ma langue! "

Il manqua de faire tomber son portable dans son café quand il vibra à nouveau :

"Castle... Un secret cesse d'en être un à l'instant même où il est prononcé... "

Décidément, cette femme l'épatera toujours, c'est plus calme qu'il rédigea sa réponse :

"Ça... Ça sera dans le prochain Nikki Heat! Décidément j'ai vraiment une bonne influence sur vous! Vous commencez à bien connaitre les mots lieutenant ! ^^ ."

Amusée du compliment, la détective décida de mettre fin au calvaire de l'écrivain en révélant à demi-mot qu'elle avait compris tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle la veille au soir…

"C'est plutôt vous que je connais bien Môsieur l'écrivain... Mais... Merci pour tout... "

Tout content, Castle s'empressa de répondre avec légèreté :

"Always! Mais... Ma proposition pour le bisou magique tient toujours! "

L'écrivain devenait bien trop entreprenant au goût de la détective, il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour qu'elle décide de rappeler à l'écrivain que sa vie était toujours en sursis…

"Pourquoi pas ? Vous allez pouvoir m'aider à découvrir qui est passé à mon appartement sans ma permission ! "

Castle déglutit difficilement en lisant ce dernier message…Il n'était pas si hors de danger que ça finalement…

"Mais… Ce n'était pas votre ange gardien ? Vous allez être gentille avec lui, hein ? Après tout, il a été gentil lui…"

La veine tentative de l'écrivain en faveur du dit ange gardien, eu raison de la détective et ne put s'empêcher de lui donner bon espoir…

"C'est vrai ! D'abord on le trouve et j'aviserais ensuite ! Ça vous dit de venir le chercher avec moi cette après-midi vers 15h ? On se retrouve chez moi ! Ça vous va ? :) "

L'écrivain ne comprenait plus… Elle savait que c'était lui qui était passé, pourquoi fallait-il le chercher ? Ou alors, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour lui mettre sa balle promise entre les deux yeux…. Bah, après tout, n'importe quelle excuse pour aller chez sa muse lui convenait alors… Sans plus tarder, il lui répondit :

"Ok ! A tout à l'heure ! On va le coincer… mais pas trop quand même hein ? "

Beckett rit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se préparer pour l'arrivée de l'écrivain…

Cela faisait déjà 45 minutes que Beckett tournait dans son salon… Pourtant, il restait encore une bonne demi-heure avant l'arrivée de l'écrivain… Et bien qu'elle soit encore affaiblie, car toujours malade, elle avait hâte qu'il arrive.

Se disant qu'elle serait plus à l'aise pour patienter en étant assise dans le canapé, elle s'installa confortablement et commença à réfléchir au devenir de son « ange gardien »… fallait-il le faire encore maronner ? Ou le rassurer quant à son avenir et à sa balle entre les deux yeux ?

Finalement ; la dernière demi-heure passa plus vite car le lieutenant fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnette qui venait de retentir à travers tout l'appartement.

La jeune femme s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un Castle qui la dévisagea de haut en bas, avec un voile d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

Effectivement, il la trouvait toujours fatiguée et avec les traits du visage tirés, mais elle avait meilleur mine que la veille… De plus elle était debout, un bon signe selon lui et suffisant pour profiter de l'instant sans avoir à s'inquiéter outre mesure !

Voyant un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'écrivain, la détective lui en offrit un en retour tout en l'invitant à rentrer.

Une fois qu'ils se furent arrivés au milieu de la pièce, Castle fixa le lieutenant avec l'expression d'un petit chiot apeuré… Qu'avait décidé la jeune femme quant à son sort ? Sous son air de gentille fille innocente il savait qu'il se cachait un ninja prêt à tout pour appliquer le jugement qu'elle lui avait spécialement réservé…

Kate lutta pour ne pas rire aux éclats face au visage qu'affichait l'écrivain, mais ne tenant plus elle le rassura :

_« Je suis encore fatiguée, si ça ne vous dérange pas, on peut remettre la chasse à l'intrus une prochaine fois ? »_

Un soupir de soulagement résonna à travers la pièce, et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Beckett profite de l'occasion et fasse remonter le taux d'adrénaline de l'écrivain…

_« -Pourquoi vous soupirez ? Vous teniez tant que ça à ce qu'on le retrouve ? On peut le chercher si… »_

Alors que sa phrase n'était pas terminée, Castle s'empressa ne répondre par un « _non, non »_ insistant renforcé par sa tête qui faisait d'innombrables aller-retour de droite à gauche…

Riant sous cape, Beckett hocha négligemment les épaules en signe d'abandon… A la suite de quoi, ils s'installèrent dans le sofa et commencèrent ce qui allait devenir une agréable après-midi, oscillant entre des discutions légères sur des anecdotes de leurs vies à des choses beaucoup plus sérieuses tel que « comment faire rentrer un œuf dur dans une bouteille en verre sans rien toucher ? » … Avec une démonstration à l'appui…

Bien sûr, les idées d'expériences les plus farfelues venaient de l'écrivain, qui se mettait en quatre pour faire rire la jeune femme, et… il faut dire qu'il y arrivait plutôt bien ! Ce qu'il ne savait pas par contre, c'est qu'à chacune de ses pitreries, le détective le prenait discrètement des photos mettant Castle parfois dans des situations cocasses, ou encore dans des positions tendancieuses pour quelqu'un d'extérieur à la scène…

Ses enfantillages durèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi, mais aucun ne semblait s'en lasser, simplement heureux de la présence de l'autre à ses côtés…

Pourtant, voyant la jeune femme étouffer un bâillement, Castle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander si tout allait bien, ce à quoi elle lui avait répondu que c'était surement le contre coup et que ce n'était qu'un peu de fatigue…

L'écrivain grimaça, peu convaincu par les arguments du lieutenant… Il se risqua alors à poser doucement sa main sur le front de Kate. Remarquant que sa fièvre était légèrement revenue, il lui proposa de rester pour s'occuper d'elle.

Rougissant légèrement, la jeune femme acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête n'osant pas avouer à haute voix que cette attention la touchait particulièrement… Il aurait pu partir pour qu'elle se repose, mais il a préféré rester, pour s'occuper exclusivement d'_elle_…

_« Alors, je reste, mais vous ne me mettez pas de balle entre les yeux ! Moi, j'ai demandé la permission avant de rester, pas comme ce malotru ''d'ange gardien'' ! »_

Beckett arqua un sourcil… et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire la moindre remarque, l'écrivain repris la parole :

_« Bon, hum, je vous propose d'aller vous allonger, pendant que je nettoie la table basse et dès que j'ai fini ça, je vous retrouve avec le plateau-diner de madame ! »_

Beckett commençait à sourire quand Castle lui demanda ce qui la faisait rire.

_« Oh mais je ne rigole pas, je trouve adorable la façon dont vous vous occupez de moi ! Je dirais même que mon ange gardien vous ressemble étrangement …. »_

L'écrivain rougit légèrement et sans plus de commentaire, il invita sa muse à rejoindre sa chambre.

Pendant que l'écrivain s'activait de l'autre côté de la porte, Beckett se reposait sur son lit et réfléchissait à cette après-midi qui se terminait déjà…

Elle se surprit à penser que Castle avait vraiment tout d'un ange gardien… Depuis quatre ans, il se souciait de son bien être quotidiennement au poste de police… Et elle avait aujourd'hui la preuve que sa bienveillance ne s'arrêtait pas qu'aux portes du commissariat…

Aussi bien dans sa vie professionnelle que dans sa vie en général, en fait, en toutes circonstances, elle pouvait se reposer entièrement sur son écrivain…

Etonnement, cette révélation ne la choqua pas… comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence qu'elle avait coincée dans un recoin de son esprit…

Beckett n'avait pas remarqué la tête qui dépassait de la porte et qui semblait l'observer depuis plusieurs minutes déjà… Quand elle s'en rendit compte, un simple regard noir suffit pour apercevoir la suite du corps pénétrer dans la chambre…

Beckett sourit devant le regard de l'homme face à elle qui lui tendait fièrement un plateau repas très garnit… elle ignorait qu'il y avait de quoi préparer tant de chose dans ses placards…

_« Je pensais que c'était un plateau repas que vous m'amèneriez et pas la carte complète d'un restaurant ! »_ fit-elle avec humour  
_« Il faut que vous repreniez des forces, oui ou non ? Alors vous devez tout manger !»_

Joignant le geste à la parole, il posa délicatement le plateau sur le lit et se posta à sa droite debout et droit comme la justice, attendant patiemment qu'elle se sustente.

Alors que le lieutenant portait la première fourchette à sa bouche, elle arrêta son mouvement et se tourna vers Castle :

_« Vous n'allez tout de même pas rester debout à me regarder ?! »_  
_« Ben oui pourquoi ? »_ Il lui avait répliqué cela comme si c'était une évidence pour lui.

Beckett fit une grimace et tout en tapotant le côté gauche de son lit, elle lui ordonna gentiment de venir, au moins, s'asseoir à côté d'elle. L'écrivain obéit sans attendre, et lâcha un « _oui mon colonel ! _» en même temps qu'il s'installait.

Ainsi attablé, ils finirent par partager le plateau repas, l'écrivain avait préparé assez de vivres pour un régiment, et ils n'étaient pas trop de deux pour le finir !

Kate attendit la fin du diner pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de l'écrivain et, une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'il l'écoutait attentivement, lui murmura un « _merci pour tout_ » qu'il eut du mal à entendre, mais il sourit malgré tout et se penchant vers le creux de son oreille et chuchota un « _Always_ » rempli de promesses…

Finalement, Castle se leva du lit, en fit le tour et intima à sa muse de s'allonger pour qu'il puisse la border.

Une fois chose faite, alors qu'il allait rejoindre le salon pour s'installer dans le canapé, une main le retint et lorsqu'il se retourna, il crut apercevoir une lueur de malice au fond des yeux verts de la jeune femme…  
Ces doutes furent confirmés quant Beckett lui fit une demande des plus inattendues…

_« -Finalement, je vais accepter votre proposition pour le bisous magique… »_  
_« -…sérieusement ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup ? »_ L'écrivain était tout content, mais cette demande soudaine devait cacher quelque chose… Il le savait, au plus profond de son être…  
_« -Il parait que ça marche très bien sur Alexis, pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas sur moi ? C'est vous-même qui me l'avait écrit tout à l'heure si je ne m'abuse !»_  
_« -Oui, mais… »_  
_« -Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne ! De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix, j'ai plein de photos compromettantes dans mon téléphone ! Si j'avais le malheur de les envoyer aux gars, adieu votre réputation ! »_

Il en était sûr, cette femme aura sa peau !

_« -Vous n'oseriez pas…_ » Beckett arqua un sourcil avec un sourire malicieux et Castle poursuivit… _« Ok, vous oseriez, et puis-je savoir où madame à mal ? Un bisous magique ne fonctionne que s'il est appliqué sur une blessure !»_

Beckett sembla gênée l'espace de quelques secondes mais décida finalement que le moment était venu et qu'elle avait déjà attendu trop longtemps…

_« -Sur…sur les lèvres… »_Elle s'empressa de rajouter : _« je crois qu'elles sont gercées mais sur le front sinon, ce n'est pas que… »_ La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par la bouche de l'écrivain qui était venue se déposer tout contre la sienne… Ce bref contact avait électrisé les deux partenaires qui profitèrent autant qu'ils purent de ce doux instant…

C'est tout souriant qu'ils se séparèrent et mêlant ses doigts à ceux de l'écrivain, Kate lui demanda s'il voulait bien refaire comme la veille, au moins, elle serait certaine de bien dormir… Sans plus attendre, l'écrivain se glissa à ses côtés et lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers sa muse, il remarqua le sourire vainqueur qu'elle affichait et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la détective lui annonça sur un ton triomphant :

_« -vous vous êtes trahit, Castle ! Seul mon 'ange gardien' pouvait savoir ce qui c'était passé hier soir… »_

L'écrivain déglutit et Beckett ajouta:  
_« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sincèrement heureuse que ce soit vous mon ange gardien… »_

Castle ne répondit rien, trop occupé à regarder sa muse en souriant bêtement… Celle-ci en profita pour se lover contre le torse de _son_ ange, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver la sécurité et la sérénité de la veille…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kate toujours blottie dans les bras de Castle, se retourna et se permit d'observer son écrivain en train de dormir… Elle comprit pourquoi il passait son temps à la regarder au commissariat… Observer chaque détails de l'être aimé, apporte du réconfort et rend heureux, sans raison…

Puisqu'il paraissait dormir à point fermé, la détective se permit de s'avouer à voix basse qu'elle ferait tout pour que chaque soir ressemble à celui-ci, où le bonheur et l'amour régnaient en maître sur tous les autres sentiments, ce qui faisait oublier tous les soucis du quotidien…

A l'instant même où elle eut fini de prononcer sa promesse, Castle resserra son étreinte et murmura dans son sommeil un _« je t'aime tant Kate…Always… » _.  
Même en dormant profondément, son ange savait quoi dire et quoi faire… même inconsciemment… Une larme de joie roula sur la joue de la jeune femme… elle s'autorisait enfin à toucher le bonheur du bout des doigts…

Ce fut sur ces mots prometteurs que ces deux êtres qui s'aiment plus que tout, s'endormirent dans un sommeil rempli de rêves joyeux qui annonçaient un avenir radieux…

* * *

**Voilààà! J'espére que ça vous a plu! ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! :D**

**()_()**

**( ^^ )**

**(")_(")**


End file.
